


Behind These Hazel Eyes, I Knew You Were Trouble so i'm Already Gone.

by GleeGirl1221



Category: NBB, Naked Brother's Band, naked brothers band
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, david levi - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, naked brother's band - Freeform, nat wolff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeGirl1221/pseuds/GleeGirl1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Levi is a jerk and a flirt, and Nat Wolff can't handle the pain anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind These Hazel Eyes, I Knew You Were Trouble so i'm Already Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Nat Wolff, David Levi  
>  **Pairings:** Nat/David  
>  **Warnings:** little bit of smutty description, self harm, explicit language, etc.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, so be warned.  
> Also, when I first did this on Google Docs, it seemed pretty long, like an actual legit long story. But when I look at it on this page, it seems like it would be considered a drabble by the shortness of it's length.  
> This was also when I had my 'navid' phase, so yeah.

 

Nat hung up the phone with tears in his eyes. He went to the bathroom and threw up any food contents. He rinsed his mouth and angrily threw his phone against the wall, smashing the screen. Nat thought David was going to ask him how he was doing. Nat thought David was going to ditch the dance and go back to their place. But he thought wrong. On the other line was his boyfriend fucking another guy's ass saying how no one could fuck better than David. "Oh fucking hell!" Nat exclaimed as he went across the room to pick up his damaged phone. He ran his thumb over the screen which was now broken and turned it on. Nat exhaled, relieved that his phone still works. Nat knew that David was trouble, but he still let David mess with his heart and mind. Nat had put on the radio and "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift started to play. What a coincidence, Nat though to himself as he got his guitar and started to strum along.

 

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble." Nat stopped singing and put down his guitar. "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson. Nat was listening to the words as his eyes started to water. In a few minutes, Nat was full on crying, feeling sad and upset about his relationship with David. Was he really nothing to David? he thought to himself. He wiped his eyes and started to make his way towards the bathroom. He opened the drawer and took his razor blade. He stared at it for a few minutes and started to cut his lower arm. He hissed and dropped the blade. He felt panicked for a moment and started to wash his arm with warm water, not knowing it would hurt like hell. "Ow. Fuck. Ow." Nat exclaimed as he brought his arm back. He started to open the cupboards till he found the first aid kit. He took it out and started to put the alcohol on it. "Fucking hell, this hurts" Nat cried as he quickly dabbed the alcohol on the cuts. He got the biggest band-aid he could find and placed it on top of the cuts. He threw his bloody razor and started to pack his stuff.

 

By around fifteen minutes, Nat was done packing and started to write a note. 'David, I'm tired. I'm tired of putting up with all of your shit before. I'm tired of pretending that we're okay and that everything's going to be fine. I'm tired and I need to go. I love you but I'm leaving you. From, Nathaniel.' Nat wrote on the piece of paper and left it on the kitchen counter. As he left the apartment and left David's life forever, Kelly Clarkson's "Already Gone" was playing on the radio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all liked it, or at least somewhat enjoyed it.  
> Send any comments from a compliment to a suggestion on improvement.  
> I thought my title was pretty interesting, what did you think? Did it catch your eye?


End file.
